The Ravenclaw Rose
by orlando's-girl-4eva
Summary: A girls life is shattered when she witnesses her parents murder. A re written version of Courtney Rose. A what if story - how would the events at hogwarts changes if she went there.


I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Rosalind and Drew Byrne

A re-written version of Courtney - the Rose of Ravenclaw

* * *

The moonlight shone on through the open window and reflected of the dark hair of the woman stood inside the room. Her hands were placed either side of her on the cot in front of her. Her face was tilted down as she gazed down at the sleeping baby. A small smile broke across her face, yet it did not stop the tears the fell down her young face.

The woman could not have been more than twenty-three, and she bit her lip to stop sobs from coming out of her mouth as she determinedly gazed down at her daughter trying to think that the news that had just fled across the wizarding world was for the best.

Yet Elizabeth Decor was not used to hiding her emotions, she had, for the most part a happy life, and she felt no need to hide anything, so it was not long before she did eventually start to openly cry, her hands reaching up from the cot to her eyes to hastily dry the now fast falling tears.

She must have alerted someone because it was not long before she felt a pair of arms around her and she turned around to face her husband, her bright green eyes meeting his dark brown ones, another smile spread across her face but it immediately fell as she began to speak.

"She was my best friend" she rested her head against his chest for a while "Everyone is celebrating; but I can't. I don't care if he has gone. We have lost two of the finest wizards, and poor Harry, he's only a baby and"

Her husband interrupted her, a smile on his face. "At least she is now safe from them"

Elizabeth turned in her husband's arms and smiled down at the baby, her tears now stopping. "I know, our little Rosalind; safe at last" Unwrapping herself from her husband she pushed the railing down, leaned forward and kissed her daughter on the temple. She turned and smiled back at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Come on Ed." she said taking his hand in hers. "I need to finally sleep; I haven't slept properly since this little one was born"

RRRRRRRRRR

The day dawned bright and there was the sound of singing coming from the kitchen. This was Elizabeth who was singing to herself as she decorated the cake on the counter in front of her. Her long dark hair was tied back and she covered in flour and icing. She was really quite enjoying herself as she decorated the castle shaped cake. IT was a bit extravagant for a two year old, who probably would not remember this day, but, Elizabeth reasoned as she worked, she and Edward would, and so would the two people from the family next door who had a son the same age as their daughter.

Elizabeth had taken the day off work to prepare the cake. Not content with leaving her daughter with a baby sitter Elizabeth had taken a desk job with the promise of being able to bring her daughter into work

As her mind drifted off to work, worry creased Elizabeth's delicate features as she recalled the previous days events. Her desk was in disarray, and yet as the worry mounted, the rational side, the side that tended to talk in Edwards voice kicked in, reminding her that all the information she did collect was well protected by multiple charms. Surely she would know if they found out what she was up to, and had been up to for nearly one and a half years? Still it did not completely quell her worry.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

IT was Edward who held his daughter as Elizabeth brought out the cake. The girls eyes lit up and she smiled "Pretty!" she said he hands outstretched. The family that lived next door had cancelled suddenly, but had promised to visit tomorrow, apparently little Drew was just recovering from a cold.

Elizabeth summoned her daughters presents to her with a casual flick of the wand, it was a small pile yet Rosalind smiled when she saw them; Elizabeth beamed at her daughter "Yes, all these for you!" Rosalind giggled and once Edward sat her on the floor she eagerly leaned forward and grabbed the nearest present. With her fathers help she opened it revealing a large grey soft toy in the form of a dog with large dark eyes which were the same colour as her fathers. Rosalind hugged this Muggle toy with delight, burying her face in it briefly.

The other toys were received well to, among them was a little ballerina doll magically enhanced to dance to whatever music came on. Enchanted by this Rosalind attempted to dance along with the ballerina but ended up falling as she tire to mimic the pirouette. She also got a selection of new clothes, included was a pretty red and white summer dress, which her mother promised that she could wear the next day when Drew came over.

Eventually Rosalind tired herself out and curled up on the sofa her eyes half closed as she watched her favourite Disney film; such was their enjoyment that they did not notice the sky darkening; and upon realising it was pushing ten pm Elizabeth picked up her now sleeping daughter, as she carried her Rosalind's eyes opened a fraction as she heard a loud bang. Elizabeth screamed and clutched Rosalind to her as soon as she saw the masked figure enter the house and boldly walk into the living room.

Edward's voice sounded strangely distant as he yelled at his wife to run as his eyes scanned the room desperately for his wand. A jet of green light flew from the masked figure's wand and Elizabeth knelt down to the floor to avoid it as much as possible, she heard glass shatter and she felt relief in the knowledge that it had not hit her husband. Dropping her daughter she pulled her wand out of her pocket and a jet of light hit the figure square in the chest binding him with thick, heavy ropes, the man fell to the ground with a large thump. Pointing her wand at him she said her last spell aloud "Petrificus Totalus" the body froze completely and the man stopped fighting the binds.

Elizabeth looked around searching for Edward, but she could not see him "Ed?" she called, tears filling her eyes she moved past the sofa silently, eventually she saw him lying there a look of shock on his face, even before she kneeled down beside him and gently closed his eyes, even before she began to look for him she knew he was dead. Tears poured down her face as she lay across her husband's body clutching at his shirt and crying out load.

She only stopped once she realised her daughter had joined her and she sat up and picked up Rosalind and hugged her tightly, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Oh my baby" she breathed "I don't know what I'm going to do" Rosalind yawned; she had remained oddly quiet throughout the attack and Elizabeth supposed she could not see what was going on. Still she did begin to cry once she saw her Dad lying on the floor. Elizabeth picked up her daughter and the grey dog teddy, and took her upstairs to her bedroom. She placed her daughter into her small toddler sized bed and stroked her face gently wiping away her tears. "Sweetie, stay here for a while. I have to sort out some things"

Elizabeth walked out of her daughter's room and walked back downstairs into the living room. She crouched next to her husband her touched his face tenderly. Waving her wand in the air she summoned a coffin out of midair then waving it again she levitated him in there. Then pausing to take one last look at the man she loved she closed it.

She did not hear someone else enter the room and only turned when she heard the floorboard creek. Expecting to see her daughter her face dropped when she saw an woman standing there, her eyes cold.

"This is your fault" she said "If you hadn't have stuck your big nose into what we were doing your husband would still be alive. And so would you"

"And what would the ministry do when they found out what you have done? Do you really think murder is going to help you?"

"If it silences you then yes!" the words were screamed out and the woman glanced over to the man on the floor "Was it your intention to ruin our lives?"

"No, it was my intention to protect the country from people like you"

"How dare you!" a jet of green light shot towards Elizabeth who deflected it easily.

"And yet you are the one willing to commit multiple murders, just to protect your reputation" as she said this her eyes slid to the coffin and se looked sad, as she turned her face to look back a small figure caught her eye, standing at the door way was her daughter, clutching her beloved stuffed dog. The other woman not noticing this shot a more green light towards Elizabeth, hitting her in the stomach. Elizabeth fell gracefully to the ground, and Rosalind screamed, attracting attention from the woman. Her face registered shock and she glanced over to her partner who was now released from his spell.

"You did not tell me they had a child, Bolan" she stated her voice cold.

"You would have refused to help me otherwise, Xanthe" his voice was equally harsh and cold, this scared Rosalind and she began to cry. She ran towards her mother and began pushing her slightly calling for her mother over and over again.

Xanthe walked over to Rosalind and crouched by her, then she grabbed her by her shoulders and gazed into her eyes. She then gently took out her wand and pressed it against her side; the quicker the death the better. But she couldn't do it, she just remained there, holding the crying child, who was quickly becoming hysterical.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" the man snapped, "Let me do it!"

Xanthe moved out of the way and the man in slow motion raised his wand, he opened his mouth to say the incarnation when is wand shot out of his hand. Xanthe's head shot up just in time to see two men enter the scene, one old, with long white hair and a long white beard which he tucked into his belt. The other was much younger looking, strong and black.

It was the latter that disarmed to woman, a look of pure dislike on his face. It was also the latter that picked up Rosalind who readily accepted his comfort. She put her head on his shoulder and cried onto it. The old man walked up to the pair and addressed them.

"I have already found parents for this one Kingsley, you don't have to worry"

Kingsley nodded yet said nothing for a while before smiling "I know Albus. She's a cute little thing"

Albus smiled too "Such a shame that already her life is tainted with sadness"

"Who is going to take care of her"

"The Neesons. They are in need of a child to love and a home to live in. And this one is in need of parents. It is my only hope that they will be happy together"

And with that he waved his wand and any evidence of the attack dissappeared, and a young couple entered, their faces tearstained; they reached out and took Rosalind away from Kingsley, who gave her up rather reluctantly.

"Remember what I told you" Dumbledore said softly before leaving, Kingsley following behind, with both Bolan and Xanthe trailing behind him. Kinsley managed to give them one last look of hatred before he and Dumbledore grasped them tightly and dissapeared with a loud popping noice

* * *

Read and Review people

Constructive criticism welcomed


End file.
